Big Mac
by Beyond the Bedroom
Summary: Under the golden arches, a good girl wishes for a night of excitement. Her opportunity arrives clad in a leather jacket at the drive-thru window.


**TITLE:** Big Mac

 **SUMMARY:** Under the golden arches, a good girl wishes for a night of excitement. Her opportunity arrives clad in a leather jacket at the drive-thru window.

 **PAIRING:** Edward and Bella

 **RATING:** M

 **WORD COUNT:** 5,339

 **DISCLAIMER:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Between the fluorescent lights and the heavy smell of greasy food, I had a massive migraine. Working at the local McDonald's is the last place I wanted to be on a Friday night. However, as much as I hated this job, it was paying for me to get into college. In two weeks, I was out of this town, and I was counting down the minutes

"Bella, I need you to cover the drive-thru. I need to take a piss," the manager on duty, Michael Newton, snapped as he hurried past.

Or perhaps, it was my co-workers that made my head hurt. Michael was an asshole, who had it out for me since I beat him for Valedictorian. The boys in the grill area were immature and goofed off most the time.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the headset off the stainless steel counter and placed it on my head just as a beep alerted me to a customer.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order," I said with forced cheerfulness.

" _Ah yeah … that feels good,"_ a voice moaned back.

"Excuse me?" I replied incredulously.

I was met with laughter—and that pissed me off. It was a prankster, thinking they were the first to pull a fast one in the drive-thru lane.

"That wasn't me. That was on your end; probably whoever announced to the whole parking lot that he had to take a piss." A velvety voice managed to explain through his snickers.

"Shit!"

I heard Mike clearly this time. There was a click, signaling that he had turned off his mic.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I apologize that you had to hear that." I rubbed my temple as it throbbed.

"Don't worry about it; you have nothing to be sorry for." He still sounded amused.

"What can I get for you this evening?" I asked once more.

"I'd love a large chocolate shake, please."

"Will that be all this evening?" I refused to ever say, 'would you like fries with that?'

"Yes," he confirmed.

"That would be $3.80 at the second window." I rang up his order on the touch screen.

I started the shake so it would be ready by the time he got to the window. A loud roar caused me to stop mid-step and whirl back around.

The most gorgeous man in a leather jacket rolled into view on a sleek, exclusive looking motorcycle. He had wild reddish-brown hair and a chiseled jaw. Then his eyes...God, his eyes…were so green, like the label on a Sprite bottle. My heart fluttered in my chest as I realized that it was the school's bad boy, Edward Cullen, at my window. And here I was looking like a ragged hot mess and smelling like fries.

"Good Evening, that will be $3.80, please." I tried my best to smile.

He smiled and stood up slightly as his hand dipped into the front pocket of his tight jeans. My eyes traveled with the movement and landed on a bulge that I quickly figured out was not his wallet or a large fold in his pants.

I glanced up when he snickered and felt my face flame in embarrassment. His hand was stretched out and contained a five-dollar bill. He smirked and winked at me.

"Sorry." I bit my lip and reached out for money.

He held onto it and leaned closer. "What time do you get off, beautiful?" he purred.

"Around one." I sighed.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to ditch work and run off with me. I could show you a much better evening than working here." He placed a kiss on my wrist before he let go, shocking me.

"As much as I would love to run away with you on your bike, I'm afraid I'll have to take a pass," I flirted back, hoping I didn't look like a fool.

His offer was tempting; there had been many times I thought of just saying, 'screw it' and jumping out of that window. However, I'm sure he wasn't serious. I quickly got his change; he took it but wouldn't let go of me. His long fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me closer to the window.

"That'sa shame. I would love to show you what my _bike_ can do," he said huskily.

"Your shake, I'll be right back." I spun around, feeling flustered.

 _Holy McGriddle, this man will be the death of me._

Thankfully, the machine had a sensor to shut itself off, or the shake would've been all over the floor by now. Michael rounded the corner still adjusting his pants. He didn't seem to notice that his shirt was sticking out of his zipper like a red flag.

"Bella, someone peed all over the men's room floor, I need you to go mop that up." He avoided looking at me, and my gut told me that he was that someone.

 _Eww! Gross. Why me? He should clean up his own crap._

"Newton, clean up that shit yourself. It's not her fault you're a poorly trained puppy." Edward came to my defense.

Mike turned bright pink as his head whipped around. "Cullen, what are you doing here?"

"He ordered." I held up the shake as I reached for a lid.

"Oh no, you don't. The drive-thru is for those in vehicles only." Mike tried to snatch the cup out of my hand, but I held it from his reach.

"I know I'm not the best when it comes to the auto world, but I'm pretty sure a motorcycle counts," I argued.

"Bella, do as you are told, and go clean my…the mess in the men's room," Mike snapped yanking the cup out of my hand. Since the lid wasn't on, milkshake splashed down the front of his pants.

Laughter broke out from both the grill area and from Edward. I clamped my lips shut to hold it in, but my shoulders betrayed me and started to wobble.

"You, bitch," he screeched, flinging the cup back at me.

"Hey, Mikey, maybe you should line the floor with newspaper, it looks like you missed, again," Embry yelled from the grill area, and then started to snicker at his own remark.

"Good one," his friend, Quil, slapped him a high-five.

"That's enough out of you two. Get to work," Mike snarled.

He spun back around and pointed a stubby finger at my chest, I stepped back worried he had snapped.

"Are you going to clean this up, or do I have to fire you?" he fumed.

"How about, 'I quit, jackass,'" I retorted—two weeks' pay wasn't worth it.

He blocked my path to the door, so I turned to the drive-thru window. Edward was still waiting on the other side. He was looking past me at Mike with his eyes burning in anger.

"Your offer still open?" I asked, leaning out the window.

He glanced at me and his eyes soften slightly. He held out his hand and helped me climb out the window and on the back of his bike. With one fluid motion, he kicked started the bike, and it roared to life.

"That shirt is the property of McDonald's." Mike came to the window hollering. "If you leave without turning it in I'll…"

"You'll what?" Edward growled, starting to rise off the bike.

Mike glanced at him and paled. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. Edward snorted and shook his head.

"No problem" I yanked the shirt off and threw it at Mike. Thankfully, I always wore a tank top underneath. "I'll return the pants later, along with the other uniform."

Edward revved his engine and glanced at me over his shoulder. "Hold on, Ronnie."

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist as he took off out of the drive-thru and into the street, without looking for oncoming cars. Without warning, he sped up until everything around us was a blur.

It felt as if we were flying.

I leaned back and enjoyed the wind whipping through my hair.

I don't think I've ever felt so free.

We came to a stop at the vacant town beach. It was closed this time of night, and we weren't technically allowed to be here. My law-abiding, police chief father would read me the riot act for not setting a good example for the rest of the town.

Suddenly everything that happened came crashing down on me. I quit my job on a whim and jumped out of the drive-thru window. Charlie was going to have a fit, once he found out; and he would with it being a small town.

Oh, and one more thing; dear old Dad had forbidden me to be around guys like Edward.

"Oh… _Nuggets_!"

"What's wrong? Was I going too fast? You're not going to be sick are you?" Edward instantly became concerned. His hand cupped my face, and his thumb brushed my cheek—sending tingles through my whole body.

"Your milkshake. You paid for it, and you didn't receive it. I'll pay you back, I promise," I stuttered through my apology.

He gave me a strange look before he smirked. "You're worried about that? If anyone owes me anything, it would be Newton."

"Thank you, for rescuing me on your metal horse." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome. I would be happy to give you a _ride_ anytime." His gaze was hypnotic, and I felt as if I was under a spell.

He leaned closer, and his eyes fluttered to my lips then back to my eyes seeking permission. I tilted my head up and closed my eyes as his smooth, cool lips touched mine. The world around seemed to stop as my body went from a small tingle to alive wire.

He broke the kiss and shifted his body out of an awkward twist. He leaned in to press a kiss on my neck, and I pulled back so fast, I almost fell off the bike.

"Wait, I smell like burgers and fries," I complained.

He smirked devilishly and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Luckily for you, that happens to be my favorite meal. Plus, I lucked out; seems to be a bit of milkshake right here." His fingers brushed the area under my ear.

My eyes fluttered close as his lips hovered over my skin. I prepared myself for it, but it never came.

"As delicious as you smell, I have a better idea," he whispered in my ear.

"What could be better?" I felt dazed and confused.

He chuckled darkly. "Come with me and find out."

He climbed off his bike and tugged off his shirt. "Feel like a swim?"

"Now? But there's no lifeguard." I glanced around the empty beach.

"I find that to be a good thing since neither of us have swimsuits. Don't worry, Ronnie, I've been told I give excellent mouth to mouth." He winked.

"The name is Bella." I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, I know. Isabella Swan, daughter of the police chief. A good girl, who was smart enough to get into Harvard."

I didn't like how he said a _good_ girl…as if it was a bad thing. I was tired of being the good girl, the one who did everything asked of her. My life was dull, and I was ready for adventure, and here he was staring me in the face.

"Forget it, I should've known." Edward shook his head and grabbed his shirt.

"No, let's do this." I tried to get off the motorcycle, but my shoelace was caught.

I fell forward, and Edward caught me before I hit the ground, but not before I was eye level to his straining erection.

He lifted me up and steadied me. "You don't have to do this, Ronnie, I was just teasing."

"No, I want to. I'm tired of being the good girl everyone in this hick town wants me to be. And the name is Bella." I huffed, kicking off my shoes.

He smirked. "Well if you're sure, _Bella._ "

"I am." I yanked off my tank top and tossed it on top of his.

His smirk dropped as did his eyes. They widened comically, and I hoped that was a good thing. I fought with the button of the ugly polyester pants and pushed them off my hips.

" _Hello Kitty_?" Edward teased.

I glanced down and groaned at the sight of my childish underwear.

"All right, smart guy, let's see yours?" I demanded.

"You can't." He smirked.

"What do you mean, I can't. Fair is fair." I narrowed my eyes.

"You can't because, I'm not wearing any." He dropped his jeans and stepped out of them.

 _Holy Big Mac…._

My jaw slacked at the sight of his cock.

"Shall we?" Edward gestured at the lake.

I took a deep breath and stalked to the water's edge, without waiting to see if he was following me. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and thrown over his shoulder. He ran at full speed into the watersplashing, soaking us both. He plunged under, and we rose to the surface, gasping for breath.

The water was freezing.

 _Blistering ice cubes._

"You, okay, Ronnie," he asked, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you work at McDonald's, I thought it was fitting," his eyes glinted with amusement.

"I remind you of a clown?" I cried incredulously, splashing him in the face with water.

He laughed and shrugged tauntingly. He floated on his back, leaving me with an eyeful of his front.

"Shall I call you, Fonzie or T-boner…I mean bone…no, bird. T-bird." I flushed as my attempt at being witty blew up in my face.

"Hey." He winked and gave me a thumbs up. "So tell me, Bella, what are your plans for Harvard. Are you plotting to take over the world?"

"No, Pinky, sorry to disappoint you." I rolled my eyes.

He snickered. "If you're expecting me to say, _Narf,_ you can forget it. Though good one."

"But you did say, _Narf_." I giggled.

He paused and the realization came over his face. "Touché." He tipped his head in defeat then let out a deep chuckle.

"I don't know what I want to study. I know that everyone thinks I should be going off and doing great things, but I feel burnt out from trying so hard to get out of this town. Some days, I just want to do what I want, without worrying about what everyone is going to think about the good girl," I confessed.

"So do it. Screw them. It's your life, you should be happy." He floated closer to me.

"I wish it was that easy." I sighed.

"It can be. Do what you want and what will make you happy?" His eyes bore into mine.

I had always envied his laid back style. Nothing and no one ever seemed to bring him down or stop him from getting what he wanted. I might've been the good girl, but that didn't mean I was may have also starred in one or two dreams of mine.

"I'm done being the good girl." I felt a small burst of courage and kissed him.

For a split second my eyes rolled back in my head, and my toes curled, and I thought I may have swallowed my _McFlurry_ too fast—except it felt good. But then he pulled me closer, grasping my hips and _Big Mac_ was alert and beckoning me onward.

Our frames aligned in the water as we bobbed, side by side. Our wet skin glided and wrapped against one another as he thrust forward but missed. He tried again, but our bodies were so slick that his cock slipped right out. He groaned in frustration and tried once more—and failed.I whimpered impatiently and tried to tighten my legs around him.

"This isn't going to work," he grumbled. "Hold on."

He swam us to the shore then laid me down in the sand. Edward braced himself over me and entered me, this time with one smooth stroke—I shifted in the sand to get comfortable.

Only there was no getting comfortable on the beach—at least not for me. The more frantic the movements got, the more the coarse sand rubbed against my skin. A rock was digging into my shoulder, making me wince in pain. I reached behind me tossing it away.

I closed my eyes to focus on trying to enjoy the feel of him inside. His cock felt…

"Oww...Oww." My eyes began to tear.

Edward stopped mid-thrust. "I'm sorry did I hurt you? Damn, I should've asked. Are you a virgin?"

"No. Something bit my foot." I whimpered. "Oh, God, I think it's a crab, and it isn't letting go."

"We're at a lake; it can't be a crab; maybe a snapping turtle." Edward looked confused.

"Oh, that's so much better. Get it off me," I pleaded.

His torso twisted, and he glanced behind us, all the while still buried inside of me. "I don't…hold on."

He disentangled himself from me and knelt by my foot. I raised up on my elbows, and he examined my foot, squinting in the moonlight.

"It's a piece of glass from a beer bottle. Hold on, keep your foot up."

He raced back to his bike and came back a moment later with a gym bag. He dug through and pulled out a white sock and a bottle of water.

 _Damn' he's the hottest doctor I've had. It should be a new thing, like the naked chef; no woman patient would complain about pain again, but the waiting room would always be full._

He plucked the glass from the bottom of my arch then washed off the blood and sand with the bottled water and wrapped the sock around it.

"That will have to do for now. I don't live too far from here. I'm going to bring you there to help clean up that nasty gash." He looked apologetic.

"Um, what about…" I gestured at our sticky, sandy, naked bodies.

"Here, put on my gym clothes, they're clean. You can take a shower, and get dressed in your own things at my place." He handed me a pair of nylon shorts and a t-shirt.

"What about your parents?" I felt embarrassed showing up like this.

"No one is home. Don't worry about being seen with me." He frowned, yanking on a pair of shorts.

"It's more the walk of shame, I'm worried about. This isn't how I imagined meeting anyone's parents." I pulled the shirt over my head.

His scowl softened. "Let me carry you so you don't put any pressure on it until I can look at it better."

He scooped me up and carried me back to his bike. My arms hung loosely around his neck and I rested my head against his.

"I'm sorry, that was terrible. It wasn't even close to how I thought it would be." I sighed, disappointed on how things turned out.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," he said evenly.

"Perhaps next time will be better," I suggested.

"You're already planning a next time? Then it couldn't have been that bad," he teased.

He stopped by his motorcycle then turned his head, staring into my eyes, his lips millimeters from me. "Name the time and place."

Before I could respond, he set me down. I balanced on one foot as he shoved our clothes in his bag then stuffed in the compartment under the seat. He lifted me onto the back then straddled the bike. He placed my injured foot on his lap before taking off down the road—slower this time.

We drove only a mile, maybe two before he turned into a two-story suburban house complete with a white picket fence. As he promised, no one appeared home due to the lack of cars and lights in the windows.

He seemed out of place here.

"This way."

"I can walk." I started to feel a bit silly being carried like a ragdoll.

"I rather check and make sure the glass is out of your foot first." He carried me up the steps that led to the top of the garage.

"Oh, my _McMuffin_ , you live above the garage just like Fonzie," I exclaimed.

He laughed and shook his head as he used his elbow to turn on the light. I wanted to ask why he lived apart from the rest of the family but kept my mouth shut, not wanting to intrude.

Edward brought me straight into the bathroom and set me on the counter as he sat on the closed toilet examined my foot carefully before putting on some antibiotic cream and then Band-aid.

"Thank you, you'd make a good doctor," I complimented him.

"Even when clothed?" He smirked.

"Oh…cheeseburger, did I say that out loud." I blushed.

"Yes, Ronnie, you did," he teased.

"Leave me, alone, Fonzarelli." I stuck out my tongue.

Instead of laughing, he was looking at my back in the mirror. The shirt had fallen to the side exposing my sand rash.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

He turned me and lifted up the shirt. He sucked in a breath and cursed.

"Yeah, the movies have it all wrong; sex on the beach isn't romantic, the sand is like sandpaper and add in a few rocks." I winced.

"Why didn't you stop me?" He sounded upset.

"Because I was hoping it would get better." I shrugged. "How bad is it?"

"You're not bleeding, but it will be sore for a bit." He grabbed a washcloth off the rack and ran it under the faucet.

He gently washed my back then my arms. He moved to my front and stood between my legs. As the soft cloth circled my breasts, my breath hitched, and I closed my eyes. His lips brushed mine for a brief I started to giggle as the fibers tickled me under the arm.

"I think you should finish on you own," he said huskily, stepping away then leaving quickly.

I sighed and slid off the counter. I decided just to wash my hair quickly in the sink, so I didn't get my bandage wet. Plus, balancing on one foot in the shower was only a recipe for disaster. I would only fall, and then Edward would probably come running…

 _Why would that be a bad thing?..._

Right, I needed to be a good girl for the rest of the night. Trying to be the bad girl has already ended badly.

I stepped out five minutes later, and Edward was sitting in a chair, reading a book. He glanced up and rose to his feet.

"I'll be quick. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you want." He brushed by me into the bathroom.

Not feeling hungry or thirsty, I wandered around the room. I curiously glanced at the book he was reading and was surprised to find, _The Tale of Two Cities._ Next to it was an acceptance letter to Boston University. That brought a smile to my face—we'll be in the same city next year.

A few minutes later, Edward came out of the bathroom. His skin and hair still glistened with moisture.

"You ready to go?" he asked while pulling on a shirt, covering his amazing abs.

"Um…yeah. I just need my shoes." I found them on the floor by his bag.

"I found some cream with aloe, perhaps it'll help in your back." He held up a white tube.

"Would you mind?" I lifted the back of my shirt.

I felt his fingers glide over my skin, soothing away the pain, leaving behind a tinglingsensation. I swallowed hard as he brushed the side of my breast. My nipples peaked at the hint of approaching attention.

He pulled away suddenly and tossed the cream on the table. "We should go get your truck before Newton has it towed."

"He wouldn't dare… _Greaseballs_ …he probably would. Then I would have to explain to Charlie what happened," I grumbled.

"Just tell the Chief you quit when Newton tried to make you clean up his puddle." Edward snickered.

"Eww. Thanks for reminding me." I shuddered.

"Anytime, Ronnie." Edward chuckled.

"I'm starting to wish that Forks had a Wendy's." Preferring that name over his new nickname. Ronnie made me think of the Archie comics.

By the time we got back, the parking lot lights were off; however, the lights were still on inside as they were closing for the night. Edward parked next to Mike's new car.

"Can you believe how _ostentatious_ that is? Who gets a convertible in Forks and leaves the top down when it rains most of the time." Edward shook his head.

"I'm just surprised that he was able to afford it. McDonald's doesn't pay that much." I shrugged.

"Naw, his mommy bought it for him as a late graduation present with my dad's money." Edward scowled, getting off his bike.

"Why would your dad do that?" I asked.

"He was so depressed and lonely after my mom died that he didn't realize he married a golddigger. Now she has control over his credit card and will buy anything to make herself happy," he spat. "Dad only gave her one stipulation; Newton has to keep working to pay for his own insurance."

"You're related to Newton?! How did I not know that?" I gasped.

Edward snorted and gave me an amused look. "It's not something either of us are proud of. Plus, it happened just before you came to Forks."

"No wonder you live above the garage. Ugh. Well, now I'm disappointed Mike's no Richie Cunningham." I pouted, thinking of Fonzie's best friend.

"He's no.…" With that Edward started to crack up laughing so hard that he held his side and couldn't speak.

"I'm glad that I could amuse you." I giggled as I got off the bike.

I glanced at Mike's new car and an idea formed.

"Convertible, right now," I announced with a broad grin.

"You know, for someone going to Harvard, you'd think you could speak in complete sentences," Edward teased, humor still glinting in his eyes.

"You said name the time and the place, and I just did." I took a backward step toward the cherry red car.

"You want to do it in Newton's car?" Edward's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Why not? He just picked it up today, so he hasn't had a chance to do anything to it yet. I think it would nice for us to christen it for him." I leaned against the side.

Edward glanced at the car, then at me, then at the store before looking at me, once more. I could see the wheels turning in his head. He was contemplating it.

"What about your back? I don't want to hurt you, again." He hesitated.

"Then I get to be on top." I grinned wickedly.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me, so I was sandwiched between him and the car. I rose up on my toes and kissed him, burying my fingers in his wild hair.

"I'm going to hell for corrupting the town's good girl," he breathed heavily.

"Is that a yes, then?" I bit my lip and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Damn, yeah it is." He jumped over the side then helped me in.

We started making out heavily. Leaving our shirts on so it wasn't quite as obvious how involved we were getting to any cars driving by. The rest of our clothes were on the floor, and I was straddling his lap. With one easy push, _Big Mac_ slid right in.

Much….much….better than before. I sighed in contentment,and he responded with a small rumble in his chest. His hips rose…

"What the hell are you two doing in my car?" Mike shouted.

I jumped, startled and annoyed that we were interrupted. Thank God, Mike was leaning out the drive-thru window gawking at us and not in the parking lot—all he could see was us kissing.

"Get back to work, Newton. Nothing to see here." Edward smirked and shifted.

I buried my face in his neck to hide my moan as _Mac_ twitched inside me.

 _Nuggets, this was hot. He's right, I've been fully corrupted._

"I should call the police and have them haul you two away," Mike threatened.

I tensed because Charlie would blow his top.

"And arrest me for what? Kissing a girl in a car that's in my dad's name, isn't a crime," Edward challenged.

Mike's face turned a bright red; I could even see it in the dark.

"If anything, I bet Bella's dad, would arrest your sorry ass, Mikey. Me and Quil both witnessed you throw things at her and try to make her clean your piss. Isn't that right, Q?" Embry leaned against the wall of the restaurant with a cigarette dangling from his hand.

"Yup, that's how I saw it. I'm sure Chief Swan would also like to know that Mikey tried to stop her from leaving by force. Cullen here rescued her from your nasty, violent temper." Quil crossed his arm over his chest.

"What the hell! The two of you get back in here now. That's not how it happened," Mike screamed.

"That's how I saw it," they said in unison.

"Looks like you're up a creek without a paddle, Newton," Edward smirked.

"By the way, it may not be as dramatic as Bella's exit, but we quit." Embry tossed his cigarette onto the pavement and ground it out with his shoe.

"You, two can't quit. I can't clean this whole restaurant myself," Mike whined.

"Not our problem." Quil headed to his car with Embry on his heels.

"Bella, come back. I'll give you a raise, and we can forget tonight ever happened."

"Hell, no. Even if you could promise that, which you can't. Better get to work, Michael, or you'll be here all night. Don't worry, we'll keep your car warm for you." I waved.

"Does she know you've been panting after her since she's moved here? Do you really think she'll be happy with a loser like you." Mike turned his tirade back to Edward.

Edward's smirk faded a bit, and sadness crept into his eyes.

"Well, then the feeling's mutual. You're not a loser. I kinda had a huge crush on you since I first saw you drive by on your bike," I confessed.

Edward glanced at me and his eye softened. "I didn't come here tonight for a milkshake."

"Yeah? Why did you come?"

"I knew you were working, and I wanted to see you." He looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm glad that you did." I grinned foolishly before kissing him hard.

"Fuck both of you." Mike slammed the window shut.

 _Greaseballs!_ The mood was officially gone.

"Well, we're zero for two." Edward sighed and lifted me off his lap.

We dressed quickly but still hung out in the car.

"I hope it's true what they say and the third time's a charm." I cuddled into his side.

"Still not deterred." He chuckled, brushing my hair over my shoulder.

"Nope. Perhaps we'll have better luck in Beantown." I played with the collar of his shirt.

"Someone's been snooping." He didn't look mad. "When do you leave?"

"Well, it was supposed to be in two weeks, but now that I don't have to work, I can leave anytime." I shrugged.

"I'm not sure I want to wait another two weeks to be with you. Can I take you to dinner before then?" He rested his forehead against mine.

"On two take your motorcycle, and go somewhere that doesn't have a drive-thru." I grinned.

"Deal, Ronnie." He leaned in and kissed me.

That summer, McDonald's and the Golden Arches brought me Edward and his Big Mac.

A week later, I left Forks on the back of Edward's bike for Boston. It was the best trip of my life—we made memories to tell our grandchildren and others to keep to ourselves.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave the author some love in a review, and please keep the contest anonymous, even if you know who the author is!**


End file.
